Dimitri Mishkin
Dimitri Mishkin is the Defence Minister of Russia. Overview After Bond saves Severnaya survivor Natalya Simonova from a helicopter explosion in the Statue Park level, they are both captured by Mishkin and his men and taken to the Military Intelligence Archives for questioning. Bond manages to evade the guards and rescues Natalya, then they meet up with Mishkin in a storage room on the bottom floor. During the confrontation, Mishkin acknowledges that General Ourumov is the real traitor, not Bond. He then gives Bond the key to a safe containing the black box from the stolen Pirate helicopter, proving that the Janus Crime Syndicate was behind the attack on Severnaya. Finally, Mishkin tells Bond that he will inform the Politburo of Ourumov's treachery, then leaves the room and is never seen again. However, Bond can actually choose to kill Mishkin (once he has received the safe key) without failing any of his objectives. Weapons Used In Goldeneye on the Nintendo 64,The only weapon Mishkin uses is a DD44 Dostovei. In Statue Park, he has his men hold Natalya at gunpoint as he convinces Bond to face interrogation. You can take his gun away from him by killing him, but you will fail the mission as his men will kill Natalya. In Archives, he has the helicopter black box in a safe and Bond must ask for permission to retrieve it. Whilst there, if you fire a weapon near him, even to defend yourself from hostile guards, Mishkin will fire upon you in return. You can freely kill him once you have the safe key, but if you have not yet received it the mission will fail. As such, it is imperative that you defeat all nearby guards before going to speak to Mishkin. If you are attacked, you can defeat guards with your unarmed attack to prevent Mishkin from shooting at you. Goldeneye Wii In Goldeneye on the Wii, he uses a Torka T3. While he points the weapon at Bond to make him confess, he never fires the gun. Multiplayer *He is the 8th character on the roster. *He wears the same outfit as the first Siberian Guard on the character selection roster. *He is the final selectable character before the Antenna Cradle stage has been beaten. Trivia * In character hacking, Mishkin can wear another outfit as he is using a generic costume. * If all of the objectives are met in Statue, a cutscene will take place at the end of the level showing Mishkin walking Bond towards the GRU Military Intelligence Archives whilst pointing a gun at his head. If the player drops a grenade immediately before walking through the gates (which ends the level), the cutscene will still play out, except Mishkin and his guards will be blown up midway through and an unharmed Bond will continue walking. * In Archives, Mishkin is found in a room full of explosive crates. If there are lots of guards pursuing you at this point, it is quite likely that their fire will cause at least one of the crates to explode, setting off a chain reaction that is likely to kill Mishkin. * In Archives, if the player wounds Mishkin or even fires a weapon near him, Mishkin will pull out a DD44 Dostovei and attack them, then pursue them throughout the level like a regular guard until he is killed. If Mishkin is attacked in Statue, he will again retaliate with his DD44 Dostovei but will remain in place, and his guards will instantly kill Natalya. * In the GoldenEye film, Mishkin is shot and killed by General Ourumov. However, they are never shown meeting in person in the game. GoldenEye Wii In the 2010 game, Mishkin only appears at the beginning of the Archives level. As in the film, he interrogates Bond and Natalya until they convince him that General Ourumov is the traitor. At this point, Ourumov bursts in on them, grabs Bond's gun from the table and shoots both Mishkin and his bodyguard before framing Bond for their murders. Category:Characters